


"Dark Paradise" A Megstiel Ficlet

by LittleAngelCassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Megstiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAngelCassie/pseuds/LittleAngelCassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has died before but they were quick.  This time as the stolen grace disappears the angel has time to ponder this major event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Dark Paradise" A Megstiel Ficlet

The act of dying varies greatly depending on how it happens. For most beings, one life (and thus one death) is all you get. There is no ability to contrast or compare on a personal level. However, a special few hand-picked by God have had the gift of resurrection presented to them. One such unique creature is Castiel, who has faced death several times in his lengthy life. Yet, they all consisted of abrupt moments with no time for a single coherent thought. The fading grace is killing him, but at a snail’s pace. The angel finds it almost cruel as he waits for the end to arrive. 

Every day he notices slight differences, one such change is his need to rest. With the passing days he sleeps a little bit more, just a tad longer. Castiel often finds himself dreaming about those who have gone before him. The thoughts are comforting and he finds himself looking forward to them. The angel has been fishing with Bobby, made dinner with Ellen Harvelle, and even sat in a tree discussing the Three Stooges with Gabriel. He awakes refreshed and less afraid of his dwindling grace and its consequences. Although, after a beat he is saddened by one aspect, that it wasn’t her. He misses her desperately yet she never visits his dreamland. 

Castiel drifts between heaven and the bunker. In heaven he can just sit in peaceful meditation, but then he has to see the look of pity in their eyes. He understands that they are trying to show compassion towards him, but it stings like a bee. The bunker is always a swirl of activity as Sam searches for Dean. He is so focused on finding his lost brother, that he doesn’t have the energy for sympathy. The hunter truly believes that Cas is not dying. That once Dean is home, they will be able to fix the angel’s grace. It makes Cas smile to see how much faith lives in Sam Winchester. He will never take that conviction from Sam, so he helps in the search for their fallen member of Team Free Will. 

The expiring angel also spends a large amount of time in the Men of Letters library. Castiel is curious as to where angels go when they die. He has never seen a heaven or hell for their kind. It is a fear he holds deep in his heart; that when he passes he will just cease to exist. In the dark recesses of his subconscious Castiel prays that he will not be alone that his dark caretaker will be waiting for him on the other side. Does he even get someone to help him with the journey? 

One afternoon squirreled away in the library, he sits interpreting a book on Egyptian after life beliefs- when he catches sight of her. Sam is reading on the other side of the table deep in thought, when Castiel feels eyes burring into him. He pushes his chair back to get a better view, and stills at her thorny beauty. The angel admires her luscious dark hair with wavy loose curls falling to her shoulders. She is in her favorite outfit: jeans, boots, and a leather jacket. The demon leans against a book shelf with her arms crossed. He grins at the sight of her. A sudden wave of shock strikes him when he realizes that he is not dreaming. He turns to the younger Winchester, “Sam, do you see her?”

Sam follows Castiel’s gaze and in that moment she is gone. “Do I see who Castiel? Are you feeling okay?”

“Of course Sam I am fine.” He shakes his head, thinking that he can add hallucinations to the list of new experiences.

Heaven is the next place she pays him a visit. Castiel is resting on a bench in his favorite paradise, watching the gentleman fly his kite. It is tranquil here, allowing the angel to unwind. The mild breeze blowing across his face makes Cas shiver. He includes sensations of cold and hot to his list of changes. Without warning, she appears next to him. He desires to speak with her but she immediately places her pointer finger to her lips. Castiel nods his head, acknowledging the sign for continued silence. Grasping his hand and taking it into hers, she places a kiss on the top. The demon’s lips are cool on his skin, making him quiver to her touch. Out of nowhere she produces a small knife and carves a word into the flesh of his palm. The act is painful, but he is too curious about her actions to stop her or disobey.   
Once she completes her work, the demon frowns at Castiel with grief stricken eyes before vanishing. A moment later the angel wipes the blood from his hand with a corner of his trench coat. A single word appears- fight. The angel sighs, because he has no intentions of following her demand. 

A few days later, Castiel is walking through the bunker. Sam has dashed off to check out a possible sighting of Dean. Total exhaustion plagues the angel, so he decides on that day to stay and carry on with research. He is completely alone when he hears his name being called from the main room. He rushes towards the voice wondering who could be here with him. 

Castiel, Angel of the Lord never makes it there. A severe throbbing pain lashes out from his chest dropping him to his knees on the cold cement hallway. Harsh coughing jags attack him, as his body screams for a breath of air. Confusion floods his thoughts as he lands on his stomach, his face turned towards his intended destination. An icy numbness begins to travel throughout his vessel. He is frozen in terror, no longer moving but his eyes are open and he observes her standing above him.

Meg leisurely lies down next to Castiel mirroring his body’s position. Her face turned towards his so they can stare into each other’s eyes. In an agonizingly slow motion, she stretches out her hand ghosting it on the floor until their fingers touch. The instance her skin caresses his, loving warmth grows over Castiel like the sun is gradually enveloping him. The last of the stolen grace slips from his mouth as a glowing blue essence.

Meg trembles the words out in a low hushed tone, “We’re going to heaven Clarence.”

Sorrow sweeps through the demon’s eyes as she watches her miraculous angel die. The last thing he sees before the darkness takes him is a single tear rolling down her delicate cheek.


End file.
